crstfandomcom-20200213-history
A Killer Virus
I sighed lightly as I ran through the city of Solitude, playing through The Elder Scroll's Skyrim for the hundredth time. My laptop beside me open. Nothing important really just playing some music as I worked through the quest line. Noticing something moving on the screen I looked over but nothing was there so I shrugged it off, returning to the playthrough. Later that night as I came to my room I noticed my computer open with a little pop up saying nothing more then 'Virus found.' This was a little strange because I hadn't downloaded anything and I've only been on three sites. But of coarse something was wrong with it. I narrowed my eyes as I clicked the 'X' in the corner and shook it off laying down after closing the laptop. It'd nearly been an entire minute of me staring up into the darkness of the room before I heard a clicking sound. Click click click click click It reminded me of a keyboard, almost the same sound when someone's typing rather fast. I looked over at where my laptop was, seeing the two lights on the bottom saying it was on and charging. Strange. I got up, carefully walking along the wooden floor that creaked and groaned as I walked. The typing sound there again only faster and the sound heavy in the silence of the room. I opened my computer expecting to see that I'd left a tab open and was a little agitated to see the same tab as before 'Virus Found.' Whatever this 'virus' was it was starting to annoy me. I clicked it closed again before looking around my room. The typing there once more in the darkness of my room, almost like it was seeping from the corners, from deep in the walls. But at the same time it felt like someone was watching me as creepy as that was. I closed the laptop and headed over to my bed again, laying down and letting out a soft sigh, before drifting into a paranoid state of sleep. "Virus found. Virus found. Virus found." It sounded like someone was whispering into my ear. I could see a bit of light through my closed eyes and figured it was my stupid brother waking me up in the morning like always. I turned over on my side, shooing him off. "Go away Dylan. I just want to sleep." I managed to groan out. "Virus found. Virus found. Virus found!" Upon the voice saying the third 'virus found' I felt the blanket of my bed grabbed and ripped out from under me sending me on the floor as my eyes shot open, the blanket landing on my head. I tossed it to the ground and looked up, seeing a boy with bright blue eyes that looked like electricity, the same design on his skin. He had black hair with strange spots of silver that looked like gears. His skin sort of looked like it was made of a strange metallic material, and seemed to be pieced together like by little bolts that stuck out in a few places on his arms, legs and face. He wore a strange outfit. It was a black hoodie with blue lines, and jeans, shredded up the sides and an electric pattern on the bottom. "Virus found." The boy whispered as I shot back, away from him, feeling goosebumps rising on my arm. "Virus found." He whispered again, walking over. I noticed his teeth were sharp. Some others were like normal teeth though. "W-What the bloody hell are you?!" I shrilled, scrambling up to my feet as I reached for the baseball bat in the corner of my room, only to feel a sudden and harsh shock shoot through my arms as I neared the cold metal of the handle. "Virus." The boy said, creeping closer to me, holding up a hand as electricity pulsed through it. "S-Stay away from me." I said, unable to help my stutter. "You shouldn't of ignored me. I tried to warn you." 'Virus' said. "You just clicked me away. Now I'm sorry to do this. But Virus Found. The Virus Found you." he said, as he cornered me. "Get away! I'm warning you!" I shouted, trying to look brave, unable to help but notice the fact I was shaking like a leaf. He cast a demonic grin as he raised his hands, clamping them tightly on the side of my head as electricity ran through them. After ten minutes he finally let go, dropping my lifeless corpse. The next morning my mother came into my room to get me ready for school only to let out a scream as she saw my body on the ground, hand prints on the sides of my head, skin burned a little bit. When the police arrived my computer binged, causing one to walk over as he heard clicking. "Virus Found." --Clock Doctor (talk) 16:02, June 8, 2015 (UTC)Clock_Doctor